Nicht großartig unterscheiden - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 24 Autor: NegativeRoot Nicht großartig unterscheiden „Zahl“, sagt sie mit völlig tonloser Stimme und macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzublicken. „Ähm… Bitte?“, meine Stimme hallt viel zu laut für meinen Geschmack durch die Eingangshalle der Bibliothek. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie von mir will. Sollte das gerade eine Frage sein? Eine Aufforderung? „Zahl!“, wiederholt sie und dehnt das Wort in die Länge. Die Ausläufer ihrer Kurzhaarfrisur fallen ihr in die Stirn, als sie ihre riesige quadratische Brille in meine Richtung hebt. „Zahl auf Ihrer Karte! Brauche ich! Sonst dürfen Sie nicht rein!“, mit den Fingern zeichnet sie ein viereckiges Muster in die Luft, um anschließend zu gestikulieren. „Ähm… Sie meinen die ID meines Bibliotheksausweises?“, frage ich und bereue schon eine halbe Sekunde später, mir nicht auf die Zunge gebissen zu haben. „Oh!“, kommentiert sie überrascht. Ob positiv oder negativ, kann ich unmöglich sagen. „Ja, ich meine Ihre ID!“, sie mustert mich. Von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihre riesigen Brillengläser überdimensionieren ihre Augen. Und ihre halb gesenkten Lider. Sie ist deutlich kleiner als ich. Wie schafft sie es, auf mich herabzusehen? Ich weiche ihrem Blick aus. „Gut. Geben sie mir Ihren Ausweis!“, mit diesen Worten schiebt sie mir halb widerwillig ein Kartenlesegerät hin. Ich ziehe den Ausweis aus dem Geldbeutel, während sie jede meiner Bewegungen kritisch beäugt. Ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkt sie dem Lichtbild darauf. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, könnte ja geklaut sein, nicht wahr? Als der Scanner meine Daten für authentisch befindet, kann ich nicht widerstehen und vergewissere mich, ob sie enttäuscht ist. Sie blinzelt nur und wendet sich wieder ihrem Schreibtisch an der Rezeption zu. „Gut. Sie wissen ja, wo es hinein- und hinausgeht. Ich darf Sie darauf hinweisen, dass jedwede nicht registrierte Mitnahme von Medienmaterial kategorisch untersagt ist und als Entwendung geahndet wird“, leiert sie abwesend herunter. „Ja“, antworte ich knapp und glaube fast, ein spöttisches Zucken um ihre Lippen gesehen zu haben. Ich habe tatsächlich nicht alles verstanden, was sie gesagt hat, aber vermutlich will sie sicherstellen, dass ich nichts stehle. „Ist es möglich, Bücher digital auszuleihen?“, frage ich tonlos und trocken. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, wobei ihre verchromte, flammenförmige Halskette klimpert. Das Zeichen von Vesta. Jetzt ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie finden alle Informationen dort drüben auf den Message-Boards. In mehreren Sprachen. Ich weiß also nicht, was ich Ihnen zusätzlich noch sagen kann“, antwortet sie mir. Reserviert wäre ein sehr gelinder Ausdruck. Ich gehe also, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, zu dem Schalter der Eingangshalle, wobei ich einen Blick auf ein Foto neben ihrem Computerbildschirm erhasche. Es zeigt sie, wie sie ein Baby im Arm hält. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung ihres Handrückens dreht sie das Bild aus meinem Sichtfeld. Brodelnde Wut kocht durch mein Inneres. Der Blick der Bibliothekarin! Ich sehe ihn tagtäglich! Sie hat nicht einmal versucht, ihre Abneigung zu verbergen. Ich presse die Zähne aufeinander. Spüre, wie mein Puls meine Muskeln zusammenzieht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube, ich hätte mich daran gewöhnt, spüre ich den Stich doch nur wieder genauso heftig. Während die Knöchel aus meinen Fäusten treten, zähle ich in Gedanken von Zehn runter. Ich darf mich nicht aufregen! Aufregen würde auffallen, und ich darf nicht auffallen! Wahrscheinlich war ich der Bibliothekarin schon durch das Verstehen Ihrer Worte aufgefallen. Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier! Von so einer dreckigen Hure darf ich mich nicht ablenken und schon gar nicht hindern lassen. Die Schiebetüren, die in den Lesesaal führen, sind alarmgesichert, aber sie behandeln mich nicht anders als jeden anderen, als ich durch sie hindurchgehe. Schon beeindruckend, die Bibliotheksräume. Regale höher als meine erste Unterkunft, Treppen, die komplexe Systeme bilden und die Studenten in ihre sechs Stockwerke führen. Die gebohnerten Marmorböden glimmen und funkelten im diamantförmigen Licht der reichverzierten Kronleuchter und die hohen Fenster gähnen in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Und der Zweck des Ganzen: Bücher. Gebündeltes Wissen aus aller Welt, katalogisiert und strukturiert. Ob man die Welt rekonstruieren könnte, wenn man all das Wissen aus dieser Bibliothek anwandte? Wie bei einem DNA-Strang? Ich schmunzele über den spontan ausbrechenden Gedanken. Aber genug jetzt! Konzentration! Neben mir sind Terminals in die Wand eingearbeitet; zum Registrieren und Zurückgeben von Büchern. Unmittelbar rechts davon die Message-Boards mit Regeln und Hinweisen und sogar ein Lageplan der Bibliothek und des Campus drumherum. Immerhin ein Anfang. Nach kurzem Sondieren der verschiedenen Bereiche wage ich mich durch die Schluchten aus hölzernen Regalen. Wenn man kein Student hier ist, verliert man sich ziemlich schnell. Apropos Studenten: Obwohl es draußen bereits seit mindestens drei Stunden stockdunkel ist, kommen mir deutlich mehr Menschen entgegen, als mir lieb wäre. Die meisten nehmen meine Anwesenheit einfach hin. Manche wagen einen verstohlenen, neugierigen Blick, nur um gleich darauf die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu bevorzugen, und wieder andere… Tja. Das Misstrauen war genauso unverhohlen wie bei der Bibliothekarin. Ich nähere mich dem Zentrum des Lesesaals und damit dem Übergang zu den Geisteswissenschaften. Eine spiegelnde Panzerglasscheibe schützt ein paar historische Ausgaben, die wahrscheinlich unschätzbar wertvoll sind. Und darüber, schemenhaft und undeutlich, schiebt sich meine Reflexion und dahinter die der anderen Studenten. Wahrscheinlich falle ich schon auf, dunkel wie ich bin, zwischen all der hellen Haut. Was hat ein dreckiger Schwarzer in einer Bibliothek verloren? ''Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass das die ersten Gedanken der Bibliothekarin waren. Dass urplötzlich das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint, wie ich ihr ins Gesicht spucke, wundert mich nicht weiter. Nachdem ich ihr meine Faust in die Augen gerammt hätte, wäre sie an dieser Stelle bestimmt auch sehr viel dunkler… Und dann… Verdammt! Nein! Konzentration! Keinen Gedanken nachhängen, auch wenn sie noch so befriedigend sind! Weitergehen! Je länger ich mich im Zentrum des Lesesaals aufhalte, desto mehr Augenpaaren könnte ich auffallen. Ich achte sogar darauf, dass meine Schuhe nicht allzu sehr auf dem Absatz klappern, bis ich am Übergang zu den Geisteswissenschaften ankomme, wo Teppichböden ausgelegt sind. Papier aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern mischt seinen Geruch mit dem grünen, plattgetretenen Fell auf dem Boden. Ich rümpfe kurz die Nase, bevor ich die Regale für Geographie durchschreite. An der Wand steht eine eindrucksvolle, glattgeschliffene Schiefertafel, in die eine goldene Inschrift eingraviert ist: 41° 54' 8 N 12° 27' 11 E, wahrscheinlich die Koordinaten der Universität. Darunter kreuzen sich zwei geschwungene goldene Linien, die Längen- und Breitengrad andeuten sollen. In einem relativ neu aussehenden Metallregal hängen die neuesten geographischen und touristischen Zeitschriften aus. '''AFRIKA' prangt auf einem wunderschönen Titelbild, direkt aus der Savanne. Natürlich ist der gesamte Kontinent mal wieder als Ganzes zusammengefasst. Wenn ich das Klischee bediene, werde ich für die Europäer weniger auffällig, also greife ich zu und schmökere in einem der Berichte. Von weißgoldenen Stränden berichten sie. Natürlich. Wie immer. Von Kultur, Geschichte und Kulturgeschichte. Und in einigen komplizierten Wörtern drücken sie die ‚schwierige politische Lage‘ aus. Scheiße, ich hasse es, wenn sich jemand nicht traut, die Probleme einfach auszusprechen. Manchmal hasse ich es sogar, unauffällig zu sein. Bestimmt schreibt kein Urlaubsratgeber von den zugemüllten Küsten. Von kargen, ausgebrannten Feldern, durch falschen Dünger vernichtet, oder von zahnlosen, vorzeitig gealterten Greisen. Nur ein traurig dreinblickendes Kind ist gelegentlich mal als Fotomotiv brauchbar. Nicht dass es dem Kind etwas brächte. Nach dem Bild interessiert sich bestimmt niemand mehr für den kleinen Jungen, dem seine Schwester aus den Armen geschossen worden war. Ich spüre, wie der Krampf meine Kehle nach oben kriecht. Unendlich langsam, aber nicht aufzuhalten. Bilder erscheinen. Ziehen mich aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Der Knall. Der Luftzug, der Ruck durch die Arme. Das ölige Blut, wie es auf der Meeresoberfläche schimmert, bevor es in den schmutzigen Sand einzieht. Nein! Nein, verflucht! Nicht ablenken lassen! Nicht zurückfallen! Meine Faustknöchel hämmern gegen die Stirn. Wieder und wieder und wieder! Ich darf nicht… Ich darf nicht…! Ruhig. Jetzt. 10… 9…. 8… Es war heiß. So heiß. Der Schmerz. 7… 5… 4... Nein! Ich darf mich nicht mitreißen lassen! Nicht auffallen! Es ist nur die Vergangenheit! Der Schmerz ist- 4… 3… 2… Runterzählen! Atmen! Immer weiter runterzählen! 1…. 0…….. Ich atme durch. Es hilft wirklich. Hab ich mich verzählt? Na ja, auch egal. Ich verschwinde von diesem unsäglichen Metallregal mit all seinen heuchlerischen Zeitschriften. Nach dem Lageplan der Bibliothek dürfte die Theologie nicht weit von der Geographie entfernt sein. Ich mache mich auf den Weg, schon alleine um ruhiger zu werden. Es kann ein Fluch sein, wenn die Gedanken ständig ausbrechen. Auch wenn eine verlässliche Karte der Bibliothek vor meinen Augen aufblitzt, wenn ich es will, ich kann nie genau wissen, wann die rumspukenden Erinnerungsfetzen auf die blöde Idee kommen, genau dasselbe zu tun. Schon erstaunlich. Wie man alles um sich herum sieht, ohne es wahrzunehmen, und man völlig in einer Welt hinter den Sinnen verschwindet. Manchmal, wenn die Flashbacks ganz schlimm sind, hab ich sogar das Gefühl, ein neues Detail zu entdecken, das mir vorher nie aufgefallen ist. Das alles hilft mir nicht wirklich, um nicht aufzufallen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mich niemand allzu bewusst wahrgenommen hat. Gerade jetzt, wo ich den breiten, holzvertäfelten Gang in Richtung Theologie-Sektion entlanggehe. Sogar ein Schwarzer kommt mir entgegen. Bin wohl doch nicht der einzige hier. Na ja, immerhin ist es eine internationale Universität. Nicht dass ich an der Uni selbst eingeschrieben wäre. Die Theologiesektion ist erstaunlich gemütlich. Verfugte Holzböden, bunt gewebte Wandteppiche, einfach geschnitzte Holztische… Fehlt eigentlich nur noch das Kaminfeuer. Selbst die Regale sind nicht so protzig wie im Eingangsbereich. Und das Beste ist, dass es hier nicht allzu überfüllt ist. Die leeren Gruppentische ruhen einsam unter den vollgestopften und katalogisierten Regalen. Tja… also dann… Ich setzte mich hin und grüble über dasselbe Problem, das ich schon seit heute Mittag habe: Wo fange ich an? Vielleicht Amerika. Ich durchstöbere die nach Themen sortierten Buchrücken und greife mir die erstbeste Einführung in Amerikanische Kulte. ‚Bereits vor seiner Entdeckung 1279 durch Ugolino de Vivaldo‘, beginnt der erste Absatz, ‚bot Amerika eine reichhaltige transzendentale Kultbildung, deren semi- anthropomorphe Struktur auf eine natursouveräne Hierarchie hinweist.“ Bitte was? Ich runzele etwas verdutzt die Stirn. Das fängt ja großartig an. Ich wälze das Buch um und durchsuche das Sachregister. Was ich brauche, sind Menschenopfer. Und tatsächlich werde ich fündig. Kukulkan, oder Quetzalcoatl, oder wie auch immer. Eine der populärsten dieser Gottheiten. Der Artikel ist interessant und birgt tatsächlich einige Hinweise, auch wenn ich ihn nicht vollständig verstehe. Ich glaube, ich sollte dem nachgehen. Mein Schatten zuckt im gedämpften und doch warmen Licht, als ich mich zurück zu den Regalen aufmache. Kukulkans Kulte. Mal sehen, was sie zu bieten haben. Bestimmt eine Stunde blättere ich durch Buchseiten, denen man ihr Alter anriecht. Von uraltem Klebemittel hin zu chemisch duftendem Linoleum. Die einfacher geschriebenen Texte verdeutlichen mir, dass Menschenopfer für Kukulkan nicht belegt sind, wohl aber für andere, weit unbekanntere Götter. Menschen, die lebendigen Leibes zerstückelt, ausgeweidet, mumifiziert, ja zu manchen Gelegenheiten sogar gegessen wurden. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, sortiert nach Alter und Geschlecht, ihr Blut war langsam in goldene Kelche geronnen. Grauenhaft. Eindrucksvoll. Und doch wird immer deutlicher, dass die Kulte des Menschenopfers zu alt, zu kompliziert und zu lange ausgestorben sind, um mir zu nützen. Der Gedanke, dass sich in Europa ein solcher Kult formieren könnte, ist geradezu absurd. Ich lege die Bücher über amerikanische Kulte zurück, wobei eines mir fast aus den schwarzen Handschuhen gleitet, die ich trage. Amerika scheidet also aus. Wäre auch naiv zu glauben, sofort fündig zu werden. Ich dachte einfach, je exotischer, desto besser. Aber es hat keinen Wert, ich fange von vorne an. Versuchen wir doch einmal die Mohammedaner. Ich schlendere zu den Regalen auf der anderen Seite der Theologie-Abteilung. Schon seltsam. Anfangs war mir die Bibliothek nicht geheuer, aber mittlerweile kann ich verstehen, wieso Bibliotheken für manche Leute eine solche Ruhe ausstrahlen. Nun ja, nicht ablenken lassen. Ich greife mir Bücher über Riten und Praktiken, über Symbole, über Verbrechen und Ausnahmen und sogar einen Sammelband mit Briefen des Propheten. Nichts. Keine Menschenopfer. Und wenn doch, nur in obskuren Sekten. Ach Scheiße. Zwei Stunden lang sitze ich jetzt schon hier ohne größeren Fortschritt, außer dass ich mir Fachwissen über Vorstellungen des Himmels aneigne. Vielleicht muss ich ja umdenken. Zumindest zwei der Bücher haben ein Sachregister; ich suche nach Morden, nach rituellen Tötungen. Ein Querverweis berichtet mir von Schächtung. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist die nur für Tiere bestimmt. Hm. Ehrenmord, das ist schon ein deutlich vielversprechenderes Stichwort. ‚Zumeist Tötungen einzelner Familienmitglieder zur Wiederherstellung der Familienehre, in fortgeschrittenen islamischen Ländern als barbarisch…‘, und schon ist die Information unnütz. Wenn es innerhalb der Familie stattfinden muss, habe ich auch damit nichts gewonnen. Und wenn es nun ein Anschlag wäre? Ein islamisches Attentat? So etwas könnte unvorhergesehene Folgen haben. Beispielsweise eine allzu gespannte Lage mit Griechenland und Spanien hervorrufen. Nein, bei den Mohammedanern werde ich bestimmt nicht fündig. Mit leichter Resignation stütze ich mich auf meinen Ellenbogen. Die hölzerne Tischplatte ist schon beinahe gemütlich, doch die warme, stickige Luft ist ein bisschen zu viel. Es müsste etwas Fremdes und doch Alltägliches sein. Etwas Fremdes und doch Alltägliches, das ein sicheres Alibi liefert. Aber was? Wenn es nicht die Mohammedaner sind, dann vielleicht die Juden? Zumindest wäre es einen Versuch wert. Also in die nächste Ansammlung von Regalen. Rituale, Praktiken, ich bräuchte vermutlich dieselben Informationen wie das letzte Mal, außer eben für – plötzlich klappt mir die Kinnlade. ‚Das Judentum und der Kindstod‘ steht da ein unscheinbarer, dünner Buchrücken zwischen Holz und Papier. Ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen. Könnte es wirklich so einfach werden? Es klingt irgendwie zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Tja, aber wer nicht arbeitet, isst nicht, wie man hier so schön sagt. Der schwarze Stoff des Handschuhs spannt sich um meine Finger, als ich das Buch ergreife. Das erste Kapitel dreht sich um die Plagen Ägyptens. Der rachsüchtige Gott nahm dem Pharao und all den Ägyptern ihre Erstgeborenen, und ihre toten Körper sanken nieder im Bett des blutgetränkten Nil. Ich erschaudere kurz und versuche, mir eine große, schwarze Masse an Nichts vorzustellen. Nicht nochmal in einen Flashback verfallen. Konzentration. Konzentration! Ich atme aus. Das Gefühl ist verflogen. Gut. Sehr gut. Trotzdem blättere ich hastig weiter. Es nutzt nichts, wenn Gott die Kinder selbst tötet. Dann schließlich gelange ich zu Herodes. Herodes, jüdischer Klientelkönig, vernichtete mehrere tausend männliche Kleinkinder, knapp zweitausend Jahre zuvor. Großartig. Warum war ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Ich verschlinge die biographischen Details über Herodes. Er sei trotz seiner römischen Herkunft ein bedeutender jüdischer Regent gewesen. Besser ging es gar nicht. Jetzt brauche ich eigentlich nur noch ein Zeichen. Und ich werde fündig. Auf der letzten Seite ist eine uralte, von Zeit und Erde gegerbte Münze abgebildet, auf der eine Art mehrschichtige Sonne abgebildet ist. Ich präge mir das Symbol gründlich ein und stelle das Buch zurück. So. Ich muss zusehen, dass meine Recherche nicht zurückverfolgbar ist. Also brauche ich auch dafür ein Alibi. Die Bibliothek hat nur in der Eingangshalle Überwachungskameras, das dürfte auch völlig reichen, immerhin nehmen die Alarmanlagen am Ausgang im Falle eines Falles genau wahr, welches Buch zu welcher Sekunde geklaut wurde. Das passt mir nur zu gut. Ich verlasse die Theologie durch die zyklisch angelegten Gänge und meide die Eingangshalle. Zuerst erreiche ich die Philologie-Sektionen, dann die Philosophie, die Historik, die Rechts-Abteilungen und schließlich, siehe da, erstrecken sich vor mir die Naturwissenschaften. Rechts und links an einem kunstvoll verzierten Eingang sind verkabelte Marmorstatuen aufgestellt. Fieri, Göttin der Entropie, und Amplecto, Gott der Gravitation, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Vermutlich stehen sie vergleichsweise kurz in dieser Bibliothek. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dürfte sich hier die Physik befinden. So gut wie jede andere Naturwissenschaft. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und betrete die Sektion. Im Gegensatz zur Theologie ist die Physik angefüllt mit wissensdurstigen, jungen, größtenteils weißen Menschen. Hier ist es allerdings kein großes Problem, gesehen zu werden, im Gegenteil, mich hier blicken zu lassen festigt mein Alibi. Ich greife mir das erstbeste Buch aus einem etwas versteckteren Regal, ‚Grundlagen der Stringtheorie‘, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und verschwinde gemäßigten, unauffälligen Schrittes zum Ausgang. An einem Terminal registriere ich das Buch über die Stringtheorie als ausgeliehen und verschwinde, ohne auf den giftigen Blick der Frau in der Eingangshalle zu achten. Jetzt steht genau in den Datenbanken der Bibliothek vermerkt, was ich ausgeliehen habe, und es ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil von meiner eigentlichen Recherche. Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass man mich auf diesem Weg überführt. Ein sanftes Lächeln zuckt meine Lippen hinauf, als ich in die Nachtluft trete. Sie ist klar und kühl, aber für die Jahreszeit erstaunlich warm. In den ersten Jahren waren die Winter kälter. Viel kälter. Ich strecke meine Muskeln und hebe die Nase in den Wind. Es riecht nach Stadt. Nach der ewigen Stadt, wie sie sie nennen. Stein, Asphalt, Teer, Abgase, Pinien… hat Marmor einen Geruch? Ich glaube schon. Zumindest bin ich sicher, dass die trübe Luft auch damit vollgesogen ist. Nervös stake ich den gepflasterten Hof entlang zur breiten Straße, die weg von der Bibliothek führt. Wenn ich mich genau konzentriere, höre ich das Rauschen des Tibers zwischen dem Straßenlärm und sehe am Horizont, zwischen den Sandsteinhäusern das Forum Romanum mit all seinem Flutlicht. Rom, die Museumsstadt, eine alternde Schönheit badet im vergangenen Glanz. Der Nabel der Welt wurde, sozusagen, schon zu lange von seiner Schnur getrennt. Ich muss kichern. Zuerst mal muss ich zu meinem Versteck zurück. Fünf Querstraßen weiter schleiche ich an den brüchigen Häuserfassaden entlang, bis zum Ufer des Tibers, auf dem ein verwittertes, altes Grundstück vor sich hinvegetiert. Ein Sinnbild für allzu vieles in dieser Stadt, ach was sag ich, dem Kontinent! Ich muss genau darauf achten, meine Handschuhe nicht zu zerkratzen, als ich in das Dickicht an Unkraut greife und meinen Rucksack herausfische. Der Kabelbinder an den Reißverschlüssen ist unversehrt. Sehr gut. Niemand war dran und er liegt an genau der richtigen Stelle. Kurz erlaube ich mir, mich verstohlen umzusehen, bevor ich in gebückter Haltung an die Flussufer husche. Es ist durchaus wunderschön, wie der Tiber ruhig und doch flüsternd durch die Nacht rauscht. Das Mondlicht zieht bleiche Bahnen auf die fließende Wasseroberfläche. Es erinnert mich an Zuhause. Ich schneide die Kabelbinder des Reißverschlusses auf und rekapituliere noch einmal, wie ich das Wissen der Bibliothek anwende. Heroditen, Erben von Herodes, dem Großen. Gar nicht schlecht, oder? Eine radikale jüdische Sekte, die sich Herodes Vorbild der Ermordung von Neugeborenen verschrieb, um die ungläubigen Häretiker zu dezimieren. Vielleicht um falsche Propheten zu verhindern. Extremistisch, abwegig und krank war diese Idee. Gerade extremistisch, abwegig und krank genug, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Mir selbst zunickend ziehe ich die Reißverschlüsse des isolierten Rucksacks auf. Meine Handschuhe verkleben, als ich die blutüberströmte Säuglingsleiche heraushole. Ich zücke ein Messer. Herodes‘ Zeichen. In seinen Körper. ............................................................................... ............................................................... .................................................. ...................................... ............................. ...................... ............... ......... ... Und mit einem erlösenden Platschen kehre ich in die Realität zurück. Das tote Baby wird von den mondschimmernden Fluten davongetragen. Bis es entdeckt wird, ist es mindestens schon in Ostia. Ich seufze. Solche… Dinge sind das einzige, bei dem meine Gedanken, seien sie noch so grausig, völlig schweigen. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut, wie meine zitternden Hände ruhig und präzise wurden, als ich meinen Dolch durch den Mörder meiner Schwester trieb. Damals in Kapstadt war das. Nachdem ich ihn durch den halben Kontinent verfolgt habe. Würden meine Gedanken nicht schweigen, wäre mein jetziger Auftrag unmöglich. Jetzt jedoch, als ich den Lauf des Tibers entlangwandere, dringt die Vergangenheit auf mich ein. Wie der Geheimbund zwei Monate, nachdem ich meine Schwester gerächt hatte, Kontakt aufnahm. Wie sie mir Geld, Macht, einen Platz unter ihnen anboten, wenn ich mich würdig erwiese. Wie ich den Großteil meiner Entlohnung aus vergangenen Auftragsmorden in Sprachkurse und Bildung steckte, bevor der Geheimbund mich als Flüchtling nach Italien schleuste. Ich erhoffte mir, mehr über sie herauszufinden. Vergeblich. Sie waren mächtig und alt. Mächtiger und älter als alle großen italienischen Mafiafamilien. Einflussreich genug, um meine Morde nachzuvollziehen und mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, ohne dass mir zuvor jemand auf die Schliche gekommen wäre. Sie boten mir an beizutreten, wenn ich einen schwierigen Auftrag erledige, ohne Rückschlüsse auf sie zu hinterlassen. Ich habe mich oft genug gefragt, warum gerade mich. Vermutlich weil sie einen Killer brauchten, der schnell wieder verschwinden konnte. Am besten gleich aus Europa. Ein abgeschobener Flüchtling zum Beispiel. Während ich in Gedanken bin, begreife ich, dass ich gerade an einer Brücke vorbeigehe. Ich überquere sie und folge der Straße weiter in Richtung Süden. Noch ein paar Kilometer und ich kann in einen Bus steigen. Ich muss lange genug im Dunkeln bleiben, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, aber nicht lange genug, um verdächtig zu wirken. Den Rucksack werfe ich gleich in einen Kanal. Plötzlich schleicht sich der Kontaktmann in meine Gedanken. Hochnäsig und schmierig war er. Gegelt und im teuren Anzug. Aber sein Angebot und das Geld, das er im Voraus zahlte, sprachen für sich. Und er verriet mir sogar, dass der Geheimbund im 13. Jahrhundert zum Fall des Oströmischen Reiches in Rom gegründet wurde, um eine mögliche Fremdherrschaft auszuschalten. Was das genau bedeutet, habe ich nicht herausbekommen. Aber er meinte mit aufgeblasener Stimme, wie traditionsreich es doch wäre, dass das potenzielle neue Mitglied seinen ersten Auftrag in Rom erledigt. Widerlich. Sollten sie auf die Idee kommen, mich nach getaner Arbeit zu beseitigen, werde ich mein Leben teuer verkaufen. Und sollten sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben… Wie wäre es, in Reichtum und Macht auf die Weißen hinunterzuspucken? Auf Menschen wie die Rezeptionistin der Bibliothek? Ich fletsche die Zähne. Ja… das wäre ein Anblick. Kniet, ihr Weißen. Ich kichere. Vermutlich rechnet auch der Geheimbund mit meinem Scheitern. Glaubt, ich wäre ein Buschneger vom anderen Ende der Welt, der vielleicht in der Savanne präzise töten könnte, aber sicher nicht in einer europäischen Hauptstadt. Aber ich werde es ihnen beweisen. Ihnen allen. Sorgfältig planen und keinen Fehler machen. Ein Wahlplakat, montiert an den gleichförmig zuckenden Straßenlaternen, kreuzt meinen Blick. Nun kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und muss lachen. Es hängt in der ganzen Stadt, aber ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich über den Auftrag nachdenke, sehe ich diesen widerlich grinsenden Typen. Irgendwie haben es Italiener damit, stelle ich fest. Massimiliano Grassena ist sein Name. Frontmann einer ultrarechten Partei. Über seinem Kopf hängt eine kunstvoll stilisierte Flamme; das Zeichen von Vesta. Die italienischen Faschisten sind auch kurz unter dem Zeichen Vestas marschiert, bevor sie sich für Mars entschieden haben. Dieser Mann, Grassena, hat lauthals gefordert, die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nach Rassen zu trennen, hat lauthals nach einer Flüchtlingsobergrenze geschrien, die Jahr um Jahr gesenkt werden sollte, hat lauthals bekundet, Europa gesellschaftlich und wirtschaftlich den Rücken kehren zu wollen. Was aber kaum jemand weiß, ist, dass seine gesamte Partei von einem alten Industriellen namens Rizzi finanziert wird. Und dieser Rizzi hat zufällig nur einen Haupterben, nämlich einen Enkel im Säuglingsalter. Würde das Kind sterben, ginge das gesamte Vermögen an den Sohn seines Cousins, der sich - noch zufälliger - gerade in Gewahrsam des Geheimbundes befindet. Ich grinse. Zwar kann ich nur mutmaßen, warum der Geheimbund diese Partei zu Fall bringen will, aber ich war allzu gerne bereit, diesen Auftrag für sie zu erledigen. Es müssen dabei nur genug Babys sterben, damit nichts auf den Geheimbund zurückfallen kann. Sollte ich Hemmungen haben, Kleinkinder zu töten? Früher vielleicht. Aber in den Flüchtlingslagern habe ich gesehen, wie wichtig den überlegenen Europäern unsere Kinder sind. Vielleicht mache ich ja weiter mit dem Kind der Rezeptionistin. Eigentlich tue ich ihr damit ja einen Gefallen, schließlich bestätige ich ihr Weltbild. Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen, als ich die wild verstreuten Schatten einer lichtdurchfluteten Menschenmenge sehe. Ah, das Pantheon. Ich muss nur noch daran vorbei und dann kann ich für heute Nacht unauffällig verschwinden. Neue Strategien, neue Pläne ausarbeiten. Ich darf nur nicht vergessen, die Kinderkörper mit Herodes' Zeichen zu versehen, und die Polizei wird irgendwann anfangen, nach einer jüdischen Sekte zu fahnden. Und das entspricht so ziemlich der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Die Juden sind nicht wirklich vom Rest der europäischen Gesellschaft zu unterscheiden. Das weiß ich, obwohl ich sonst nur Laienwissen über sie habe. Sie gehen denselben Berufen nach, tragen dieselbe Kleidung, haben eine ähnlich weitgefächerte politische Meinung, sind zu ähnlichen Teilen gläubig oder atheistisch und unterscheiden sich auch sonst nur durch ihre Riten und natürlich ihren Gott. Ich glaube, selbst in den Weltkriegen haben sie für ihre jeweiligen Nationen gekämpft. Für Spanien, Italien, England, Deutschland, Frankreich, Polen und so weiter. Ich betrachte lächelnd, wie die Menschenmenge um das Pantheon herum ihre Lieder singt. Zwischendurch ziehe ich mein Handy hervor, um abzuschätzen, ob ich noch optimal in der Zeit liege. Sehr gut. Es ist 23:18 Uhr am 24. Dezember 2772 a.u.c. Daran dürfte es auch liegen, dass die Theologie-Sektion in der Bibliothek leergefegt war und ich in Ruhe recherchieren konnte. Grassena wird nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht. Jetzt kann ich ein kurzes Lachen nicht herunterschlucken. Es ist herrliche Ironie: Dieser Mann schürt seit Jahren Angst mit Verschwörungstheorien, aber nun, wo wirklich eine Verschwörung gegen ihn im Gange ist, ist er zu unwissend und vermutlich zu arrogant, um Angst zu haben. Zumindest Herodes war weiser. Er hatte genug Angst, um einen Massenmord an Kindern zu befehlen. Irgendwie frage ich mich, wovor genau er denn so große Angst hatte. Wieso tötet man als König spezifisch Kleinkinder? Na ja, andererseits ist die Frage nicht besonders sinnvoll, denn was immer Herodes verhindern wollte, er hatte es geschafft. Und selbst wenn er gescheitert wäre, die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, würde sich vermutlich nicht großartig unterscheiden. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick auf den im Licht flammenden Granit des Pantheons, wo die Jünger Apollons seit Tagen die Wintersonnenwende und die Juden den zweiten Hanukkah-Tag feiern, bevor ich schließlich mit den nebulösen Schatten der Gassenlabyrinthe verschmelze. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord